disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lambie
'Lambie''' is one of the main characters from the Disney Junior series Doc McStuffins. She is voiced by Lara Jill Miller. Background Appearance Lambie is a slender stuffed lamb with a pink bow and tutu. She also often wears a tiara when Doc plays a princess game starring "Princess Lambie". She sometimes wears pink pajamas with lambs on them at night, mostly when she first appears in them in the episode The Dark Knight. She also wears a yellow hat and scarf when she goes out in the snow, and a pink kerchief with a flower on it when she goes camping. Personality In the show, Lambie is a very sweet character with a very sweet voice, but sometimes she may feel sad or worried when something bad happens, or when someone hurts her feelings, normally in the episode Caught Blue-Handed, when Lambie goes over to Chilly to cuddle him, Doc stops her by holding her (because of this, Doc thinks Chilly has caught 'mystery pox'). With Doc eventually giving Lambie a warning called 'cuddle-ram' and Hallie saying "I've got my eye on you", this hurts Lambie's feelings. In the episode My Huggy Valentine, when Doc gets a stuffed heart named Val for Valentine's Day, Lambie gets jealous of her; when Stuffy takes a picture of her, Doc and Val, Val steals her talent of cuddling and makes the best Valentine's Day card ever, Lambie feels sad and brokenhearted, with a few tears appearing from her eyes. Doc then gives Lambie a check-up just to make sure she's OK, and calls her diagnosis 'split-heart itis'. She apologizes to Lambie for leaving her out, and gives her a cuddle to make her happy again. Role in the series Lambie is a stuffed lamb who likes to hug people and dance ballet. When a toy isn't feeling very well, Lambie sometimes worries about it and often gives them a cuddle. During the show, Lambie is often seen looking worried when Doc examines the patient to find out what's wrong. It is also hinted that she may have feelings for Stuffy. In addition to ballet, Lambie also likes playing tea parties with her friends, including Susie Sunshine. But in the episode Tea Party Tantrum, Susie shoves the table with her feet in temper while saying "I don't want any tea!" According to Doc, it is hinted that Susie refuses to play tea party, even though she loves playing tea parties. By the end of the episode, when Susie has had a nap, she feels much better and happily says that she really wants to have a tea party. And in the episode Run Down Race Car, Stuffy runs off when he hears that Ricardo Racecar should stop racing because he is out of energy. When Lambie walks to Ricardo to give him a cuddle, Stuffy runs to Lambie and hugs her. Lambie is a ballerina, just like Bella the ballerina doll. Lambie always keeps her plush clean. Her plush got dirty 2 times. In the Doc Files episode The Lamb's Exam, she got squished between the custions which she got covered with dust after Donny got up to go get popcorn. In the Doc McStuffins episode Doc's Busy Day, Lambie got covered with dirt when Doc's little cousin Sabrina was playing rough on her in the garden. In the episode The Rip Heard 'Round the World, her bottom got ripped by Sir Kirby's sword while she and Doc were dancing. Trivia *Lambie also likes fashion shows. *She and Doc are very close friends. *She is allergic to broccoli. *Her favorite color is pink. *She doesn't like dogs, because of this, Rudy threw her into a bush. *She stands in 2 different ways. In Season 1, she stands on two legs more. In Season 2, she stands on four legs more. She was seen in all fours in every episode she appears except 5 episodes of Season 1. *She gets along with some characters because she is super kind. *Lambie has shaken her bottom in 2 episodes: Wrap it Up and Peaches Pie, Take a Bath! *Lambie's tail has wagged in 2 episodes: The Right Stuff ''and ''Awesome Guy's Awesome Arm *Lambie sang the I Feel Better ''song in 2 episodes: ''The Rip Heard Round the World ''and ''My Huggy Valentine *Lambie and Stuffy sang the I Feel Better ''song together in ''To Squeak or Not to Squeak. *Lambie has cried in the game Fixing Lambie. *In Season 2, Lambie's tutu was dark pink. * Lambie gets her own DVD "Cuddle Me Lambie" Gallery Category:Animated characters Category:Females Category:Disney Junior Characters Category:Toys Category:Doc McStuffins characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Sheep Category:Animal Heroes Category:Characters Category:Heroines